


Taking Charge

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Submissive Thor, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Thor loves it when the reader takes charge.





	Taking Charge

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr

Not for the first time, you found yourself questioning whether you worked with the world’s finest agents, soldiers, and spies or a gang of overgrown children with tempers and egos to match. Watching as Stark and Strange traded quips yet again over the latest assignment, you rolled your eyes when Steve joined in to add his two cents.

Outside the walls of the briefing room, everyone got along for the most part. There was no shortage of good natured teasing and juvenile rivalry- that was impossible to avoid with so many different personalities living under one roof- but when it mattered most, egos were set aside and the team truly came together to act as one. Unfortunately, that attitude didn’t extend to meetings.

From the corner of your eye, you could see Thor looking as bored as you felt. A frequent visitor at the compound when his duties as Asgard’s king didn’t get in the way, the two of you had struck up an easy friendship. Over time, that friendship had evolved; the lighthearted banter and familiarity between you found you tumbling into bed with the god of thunder whenever he was able to visit. It was uncomplicated, neither of you able to commit to something more but desiring the companionship the other offered.

Right now, it was easy to see from the look on his face that he was getting tired of the petty squabbling of your teammates. You figured he dealt with enough infighting among his advisors to know how long these arguments could last if they weren’t nipped in the bud. Deciding to take matter into your own hands, you cleared your throat obnoxiously loud, interrupting whatever snarky retort Strange had.

All eyes on you, you stared each of them down and said, “Gentlemen, can we wrap this up please? Not all of us love hearing you talk as much as you seem to, and some of us have places to be. So get to the point…or should someone get a ruler so you can whip them out and measure who’s biggest?”

Steve rolled his eyes at your crude suggestion, the other two men snorting in amusement. Voice laden with sarcasm, Tony asked, “What’s the matter, we boring you?

“As a matter of fact, yes, so are we gonna focus here or are you wasting everyone’s time?”

He chuckled at your blunt honesty, settling down in his chair. Sitting back in your own seat, it was impossible to miss the not-so-subtle wink Thor sent your way. It was no secret among the team that the two of you had an…arrangement…but usually you weren’t so obvious about it. Biting back an involuntary grin, you tried to pay attention to the rest of the meeting, not entirely successful.

Once the meeting was over, everyone went their separate ways to relax and calm down. You beelined for the training areas, intending to spar with Sam and Wanda before lunch. Those plans were sidetracked when you saw Thor catch up with Sam, mumbling something to him that had the other man shooting you a knowing grin. Suspicious, you watched as Sam walked off, taking Wanda aside and heading for the training room without you.

Eyes alight with mischief, Thor headed your way, a smile tugging at his lips. “My lady, may I have a word…in private?”

You knew that look. Tongue darting out to lick your lips, you nodded. “Of course, Thor.”

Aware of your teammates’ eyes on your back, you led the way to your rooms, Thor happily trailing behind. There was no doubt you were in for some teasing later, but you couldn’t find the willpower to care. Heart beating a little faster, excitement flooding your veins; training would have to wait.

Thor managed to keep his hands off of you until you reached the safety and privacy of your rooms, but just barely. As soon as the door was locked behind him, he was on you. Strong hands landed on your waist, spinning you around and drawing you in for a kiss. You returned it immediately, arms wrapping around his shoulders to pull him closer still. The stubble covering his cheeks rasped against your delicate skin, but you ignored the sting, only breaking the kiss when your empty lungs protested.

Breaking apart briefly, you dove back in for more, barely aware of the slight bump when Thor backed into the bed, his mouth devouring yours. Sliding his hands down to cup your ass, he gave a firm squeeze before lifting you off your feet, hitching your legs around his waist. He very nearly missed the bed when he sat the two of you down, managing to catch himself at the last minute.

Breathless, you pulled back with a smile. “Not that I’m complaining, but what gives?”

“Nothing, my lady, I simply wanted to express my admiration for you, that’s all.”

“Admiration?”

He nodded, arms holding you a little tighter. “You and I were hardly the only ones bored with their constant bickering, but you alone spoke up about it. A few words from you was all it took to get them back on task. I admire a woman who is unafraid to speak her mind, to let people know what she wants and expects.”

“Are you saying you like it when I take charge,” you teased gently.

His smile turned a little more salacious, those blue eyes darting to your lips. “Indeed. I like it very, very much.”

Oh. Oh, this was interesting. In all your time together, you usually let Thor take the lead, happy to let him push you to your limits and beyond. But judging from the erection prodding at your center…well. Rolling your hips experimentally, you felt him twitch beneath you, fingers digging into your ass. But he made no move to roll you beneath him, watching and waiting to see what you would do next. Reluctantly freeing yourself from his embrace, you stood before him, mind racing with possibilities. Just how far was he willing to go, you wondered. How much control was he willing to yield? Perhaps it was time to find out. 

Tone firm and commanding, you ordered, “Strip for me, and when you’re done, you’re going to fuck me with your mouth, get me wet and ready for you.”

He rose, reaching for the buttons of his shirt with no hesitation, sending one or two flying in his haste to obey. It wasn’t often that Thor bothered to wear clothes from Midgard, which was a shame. The crisp white dress shirt molded to his broad frame perfectly, outlining his wide shoulders and narrow waist. The shoes and socks were next, landing somewhere off to the side. By the time he reached for the button of his slacks, you were nearly squirming with anticipation.

Standing tall, Thor was completely unashamed of his nudity. And he had every right to be proud. Miles of naked skin on display, broad chest tapering to a slim waist and well muscled thighs. His cock rose from a thatch of curls between his thighs, half hard already and you’d barely even touched him. Long and thicker than any of your previous lovers, you couldn’t wait to have him buried in you to the hilt. But first…

“Get on the bed,” you instructed, “hands above your head. You won’t be allowed to touch until you’ve earned it.”

He didn’t utter a sound of protest, sinking to the bed with hunger burning in his eyes. You would never- could never- tire of this, the sight of this god among men sprawled out and aching for you, just you. All that golden skin flushed with desire, pupils blown wide and arms flexing as he resisted the urge to reach out and grab you- it sent a rush of arousal straight for your center. His fingers clutched at the pillows, oblivious of the seams beginning to fray under his strength. The only thing holding him back was his own willpower, yet he obediently waited for you to make the next move, yours for the taking.

With those stormy blue eyes fixed on you, you began shedding your clothes, leisurely revealing glimpses of naked skin. Thor’s breath hitched when you undid the buttons of your blouse with painstaking slowness, letting it slide from your shoulders to land in a heap at your feet. Your shoes and socks followed, flung behind you with no regard to where they landed. Your slacks crumpled around your ankles, and you daintily stepped free of them before reaching for the clasp of your bra.

“By the Norns,” Thor murmured, his voice rough, “I shall never tire of seeing you this way.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” you warned.

“What flattery? It is nothing more or less than the truth.”

Shaking you head in amusement, you hooked your thumbs in the waistband of your panties, sliding them down your legs. Completely nude, you climbed atop the bed to join your otherworldly lover. Thor’s arms tensed under the strain of obeying your instructions, a low groan leaving his throat when you straddled his waist. As reward for his self restraint, you leaned down to lay a featherlight kiss on his lips.

Thor moaned at the press of your naked breasts against his skin, chasing after your lips when you pulled away. Plastering yourself to his front, you threaded your fingers through his hair, giving a gentle tug on the golden strands. He leaned into your touch, eyes drifting shut as you rained kisses across his face.

Languidly rocking your hips in place, you kissed your way along his jaw, ignoring the faint scratch of his beard. Finding the little spot below his ear, you playfully nipped at the patch of skin before licking away the sting. You felt more than heard the little groan of pleasure, his chest rumbling beneath your breasts, the pounding of his heart an echo of your own. You did it again, biting down with more pressure and earning a long moan for your efforts. Thor always moaned so pretty for you, never one to hold back when the two of you were in bed.

Dragging your tongue down the column of his throat to nibble at his Adam’s apple, you kissed and licked and sucked a bruise into his skin. It was always gratifying to see him wearing your mark, though you knew it would fade come nightfall. It didn’t matter- you could always mark him again when you went to bed later tonight. Again and again and again, as many times as he would let you. And right now, panting beneath you, sweat beginning to bead along his skin, Thor would deny you nothing.

Shifting your hips, you felt the head of his cock brush against your back. Giving his neck one last stinging bite, you sat up, reaching behind you to take the hot, heavy length of him in hand. Gazing deep into those eyes you so loved, you rubbed the pad of your thumb along the slit, your smile growing wider when he bucked beneath you. His cock twitched in your hand, his jaw tightening as you pumped him slow and sweet.

Licking your palm, you used your saliva to stroke him faster, twisting your wrist the way you knew he liked, pulling a grunt from the naked god beneath you. He rutted into your palm without conscious thought, a mindless instinct in the search for pleasure. Precum beaded at the slit, easing your movements as you worked him faster still. Heat pooled low in your belly, pussy slick with arousal. Thor was moaning nonstop, the low timber of his voice filling the room.

“Careful, my lady,” he groaned, “I fear I won’t last long in your talented hands.”

Immediately, you stopped, releasing him from your grip. “Well, we can’t have that, now can we?”

Without waiting for a response, you surged forward to claim him in a fierce kiss. He parted his lips for you eagerly, welcoming your tongue with his. The taste of ozone flooded your mouth, that electric shiver that filled the air before a heavy rain. It made the hair on your arms stand on end, a reminder that this man was no man at all. Neither of you noticed when the poor pillow in his grasp finally gave out, sacrificed in his desire to please and obey you.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, you shuffled your way up his chest. Thor caught on immediately, eyes going dark with hunger as you straddled his face. He swallowed hard, breathing deeply in order to catch your scent. None of your previous lovers had ever eaten you out as vigorously or as eagerly as Thor did, willing to spend hours between your thighs if you allowed it.

Hovering over his lips, you asked, “Thor, do you want to touch me?”

“Yes, my lady,” he pleaded, the heat of his breath on your pussy sending a thrill up your spine, “please.”

“Than what’s stopping you?”

The words had scarcely left your lips before he was wrapping his arms around your thighs, wrenching you down so he could bury his face in your cunt. Steadying yourself with the headboard, you let out a loud moan as he worked his tongue against you, lapping and slurping at your folds as though you were a banquet. He sucked your outer lips into his mouth one at a time, laving at your slit with gusto.

Locking eyes, he watched you watch him eat you out, every swipe and pass of his tongue leaving you aching for more. It was borderline obscene, nothing but the pink flash of his tongue against your curls and those electric blue eyes peeking up at you from between your thighs, his hungry moans vibrating through your sopping wet folds. His nose would nudge at your clit every so often, only adding to the mounting pleasure, your legs trembling in his grip.

Letting your head fall back with a sigh, you lost yourself in the magic of his tongue. It was sure to be difficult walking tomorrow, the soft skin of your inner thighs irritated from his stubble, but you couldn’t find it in you to care as you rode his face with wild abandon. He didn’t mind- far from it. Tightening his hold, he kept you tethered in place as he fucked you with his tongue, curling it deeper into your channel. He scooped out your slick with a satisfied groan, swallowing down your flavor before going back for more, an obscene squelch audible over the sound of your gasps and moans and whines.

Releasing one of your thighs, his hand slid up to paw at your breasts. He pinched and rolled your nipple as he licked a path to your clit, circling the swollen bundle of nerves with the tip of his tongue before sucking it into his mouth. Mindlessly rocking your hips, the fires in your belly burned hotter with every heartbeat, pulse pounding in your ears. Your walls fluttered in anticipation as he pushed you closer to completion. Unwilling to come without him buried deep in your cunt, you reached down to grab hold of his hair.

“Thor, stop- need you in me, now.”

He gave one last, hard suck on your clit before releasing you, his chin coated in your juices as he purred, “Than ride me, my lady, and grant me the honor of seeing you come apart.”

Forcing the stiff muscles of your legs to move, you crawled off of his face with a soft groan. There were bound to be bruises scattered across your thighs tomorrow from where he held you so tight, not that you cared. In that moment, all mattered was having the full length of his cock splitting you open. Thor impatiently tugged at you, pulling you astride his hips. Chuckling weakly at his eagerness, you dipped your fingers into your sopping pussy, gathering up some of your slick. Bracing yourself against his sweat slick chest, you gently took him in hand, giving him a few quick strokes before lining up the blunt head of his cock with your entrance.

The first stretch of him parting your folds was always the sweetest, the slight burn offset by bone deep, toe curling satisfaction. You sank down slowly, gradually taking him inch by delicious inch. The hot, hard press of his cock rubbing against your walls left you full in a way no other could ever manage. Thor had ruined you for mortal men, and you loved every minute of it.

Once he was fully seated inside, you took a moment to simply enjoy the sense of fullness. Thor stretched you to the brim, your walls hugging him tight. You could feel every shift of his thighs beneath your ass, the way they tensed and tightened as he fought the urge to thrust into you, to roll you over and claim you in the most primal way. He was always so good, so patient with you- such self control deserved a reward.

Hands splayed across his abdomen, you rocked your hips against his, slow and unhurried. Thor took your hands in his, lacing your fingers together as you found a rhythm that worked for you both. Every roll of your hips sent jolts of exquisite pleasure fizzing through your blood. Unable to hold still, Thor braced his feet on the mattress, using it as leverage to rut into you, sending him deeper still.

Breasts swaying, thighs already burning from exertion, you went faster, bouncing up and down his cock. Thor was a grunting, groaning mess beneath you, chest heaving as he fucked into you. You weren’t in any better condition, an endless stream of whimpers and sighs spilling from your lips as you rode him. The room was filled with the sounds of sex, the slap of skin on skin, the wet squelch of your pussy sucking him in.

Pressure building in your core, you brought his hands to your breasts, a silent invitation. He was quick to take advantage, unlacing your fingers to cup them, toying with the fleshy mounds. Every tug at your nipples pushed you closer to the edge, the curl of lust tightening in your belly. Leaning back to brace yourself on his thighs, you whimpered when the change in angle brought the head of his cock brushing against your g-spot. Swiveling your hips, you wouldn’t last much longer, pussy quivering in anticipation.

“Thor,” you commanded in a harsh whine, “come for me. I want to feel you coming inside.”

Sounding as wrecked as you felt, he grunted, “You first, my lady, I won’t reach my end before you.”

Time to test how far he’d truly go in letting you order him around. Squeezing your walls around him, you said, “Yes, you will. You wanted me to take charge, and you will obey.”

Swearing under his breath, he admitted defeat with a long, loud moan of your name. His cock swelled, warmth flooding your center as he let go, sticky ropes of come filling your pussy. A helpless laugh bubbled in your throat, exhilarated at this last show of deference. Reaching between your joined bodies, you found your clit, rubbing vigorously as you chased your own end. It wasn’t long before you went tumbling after him, ecstasy swamping your body in waves. Your pussy pulsed around his cock, greedily milking every drop of come that he had to offer.

You gradually slowed to a stop, heart pounding from the intensity of your orgasm. All was quiet, with only the sounds of your harsh breathing to break the silence. Hot and sticky, covered in sweat, come trickling out around his cock, you’d never felt more alive. Forcing your eyes open- unsure of when you’d shut them- you looked down to find Thor’s gaze fixed on you, a dazed and sated smile on his face. You couldn’t help chuckling at his expression, his own booming laughter joining in.

“We’ve got to try that more often.”

“Agreed, my lady, you’ll find no argument from me.”

You were still smiling when he wrapped his arms around your waist, rolling you over in one fluid motion. You yelped at the sudden movement, legs throbbing pleasantly as he settled between them, sure warning that you’d be sore later. His softening cock slipped from your channel, come dribbling free of your sopping folds. Nestled between your thighs, Thor peppered you with kisses, the smile never leaving his face as you basked in the afterglow.


End file.
